


Twitchy Ears

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, twitching elf ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's never really had the chance to look at his lover's ears until now. Maker, aren't they adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitchy Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while! Sorry about that! My laptop crashed...again. Lost everything. All my writings, pictures,music,everything so I'm starting from scratch on everything. Here's my first fic written on this new harddrive! Hope you enjoy!

In all his life and time around elves, Dorian had never noticed such a wonderful thing. Even after nearly four years together he had never noticed Ru’riro’s ears and how they twitched a ridiculous amount in the mornings. Now, he realized that in the past when the Inquisition was still around, they really hadn’t had time in the mornings to just laze about in Lavellan’s bed and relax for a while. In fact, it was always get up and run off to go on some more ridiculous missions or to find some sort of herb for the healers. But after the Inquisition was handed over to Divine Victoria (and even though he had told Lavellan he COULDN’T come to Tevinter with him) they finally had some time to relax in the mornings before going about their daily lives. 

It was still rare though for Dorian to wake up before Ru’riro. And it was even rarer for Dorian to find the elf so deep in sleep that he had forgotten how cute the other was when he was actually getting some much deserved rest. 

But his eyes weren’t on his love’s face at all. They were watching those elven ears twitch sporadically. It was a marvelous thing. Seeing them twitch so much while the other slept on, albeit he did seem to be waking up now. Trailing a hand up and down lightly along Ru’riro’s side, Dorian watched as those ears twitched a few more times before stopping. He stopped moving his hand and the twitching started back up again. Not able to stop himself from chuckling, he started moving his hand again and the twitching stopped.

“Amatus, you really are something else.” Dorian whispered, leaning down to press his lips against the other’s temple. He practically felt his ear twitch that time and couldn’t stop the laugh that left him. More twitching ensued, making him laugh a while longer before he finally quieted himself down and just wrapped Ru’riro up in his arms firmly. He felt the other shift around in his arms before settling back down with a content sigh. Keeping his eyes on those ears of his love’s, Dorian watched as the twitching started back up again, small noises leaving the other. This time, the noises sounded pained and even though he really wanted to keep watching those ears, he knew he should wake the elf up. “Amatus.” He whispered, kissing a temple gently. “Wake up.” He got a hand clutching at his chest for that. Sighing heavily, he realized it wasn’t going to be easy to wake Ru’riro up this time. He was a heavy sleeper after all. Shifting around, Dorian got the other on his back and leaned up, shaking his shoulder gently. “Ru, wake up.” He said, a little louder as he leaned down and pressed more kisses against the other’s skin. That got a better reaction. A groan really. He pulled away and looked down at the small elf, watching him wake up.

A loud yawn, more twitching ears, and a small pout later, Ru’riro finally opened up his eyes and glared at the mage looming over him. “Why’d you wake me up?” He groaned, words almost slurring as he tried to wake up fully. It didn’t work very well and Dorian lost sight of those far too blue eyes he loved very much. But he did get to watch as those ears twitched in annoyance now. “Is the sun even up yet?”

“No.” Dorian said immediately “But you woke me up.” It was a lie but he couldn’t help but tease the other anyway. He felt a push at his arm, causing him to fall back down onto the bed. “Well that was just rude.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep.” Ru’riro grumbled, throwing his left arm over his eyes. 

Turning onto his side, Dorian’s eyes trailed along the elf’s arm, stopping when he reached the stump where his hand used to be. “Does it pain you still?” Inwardly cursing, he watched as the other went rigid. “You were…You looked like you were in pain in your sleep.” He elaborated, reaching a hand out to run his fingers along the warrior’s arm lightly. Watching his love’s face, he was graced with a moment of relief as he saw the ears twitching again. But that moment was ruined when he finally looked at the other’s face and saw the frown on his lips. “Amatus, you promised me you’d tell me if it ever pained you.”

“It’s just a phantom pain. Happens mainly when I sleep.” The warrior grumbled, lifting up his left arm and looked at the stump. “Normally wakes me up before it gets too painful though.” He let his arm fall back down onto the bed with a ‘thump’. He turned his head to look at the mage and gave him a small smile. “But it’s nothing, vhenan. I promise.” He motioned for Dorian lean over and he kissed him lightly. “But you have something to explain to me.” He mumbled against the ‘Vint’s lips.

“Oh? Now what could that possibly be?”

“Why were you messing with my ears?” Laughing as he felt Dorian tense up and pull away quickly. He rolled onto his right side and tried to reach out with his left to grab at Dorian and managed to wrap his arm around his middle quickly. That effectively stopped the other from scooting away from him. “Doooorrriiiiiaaaaan.” He laughed, trying to get the other to look at him but his eyes darted around the room quickly. “I’m not mad or anything, vhenan. Just curious. Your mustache tickles you know.”

“Twitchy.” The mage finally grumbled, still not looking at the elf.

“I’m sorry?” Raising an eyebrow, Ru’riro squirmed around a bit so he could use his right hand and tried tilting Dorian’s head down to get him to look at him. “Twitchy?”

“Your ears. They twitch a lot in your sleep.” Now it was Ru’riro’s time to get embarrassed and red in the face. That delighted Dorian quite a bit. “You didn’t know?!”

“I…I knew they twitched…I can feel it but I didn’t know you had noticed. You never mentioned it before.” He was mumbling, obviously embarrassed about it. He was even trying to hide underneath the mountain of blankets piled high on their bed. He didn’t get very far before Dorian was digging him back out from under them. His ears twitched in irritation and he felt them twitch which only made him more irritated. Of course they started twitching a bit more. He groaned, putting his right hand up to cover one ear while burying his face into the pillow to hide the other.

“Oh stop that. I find it cute.” Dorian said, not stopping that laugh that escaped him as he spoke. He grabbed Ru’riro’s wrist and pull it down gently. He leaned over and kissed his ear gently. “Although there’s quite a lot of you that I find cute to be perfectly honest.”

There was a grumbled response from the now very irritated elf before he finally looked up at Dorian and sighed softly. “I find you to be very irritating to be perfectly honest.” He said before swiftly kissing the mage to avoid getting a snarky response from him. 

They stayed like that for a short while, exchanging slow kisses before Dorian pulled away first. “Yes yes. Nice try. Time to get up. The sun has finally risen and you have to go meet up with Sera today.” As much as he loathed having to say these words, it was time for Ru’riro to leave again.

“Oh that. Right. Well…Abooouuuuuut that.” Ru’riro sat up carefully, looking at Dorian sheepishly. He saw Dorian’s expression and couldn’t help but get more sheepish. He squirmed slightly and looked at the other from under his bangs. “I uhhh…I won’t be leaving…for a long time…maybe at all…”

“What?” That tone Dorian had made Ru’riro squirm a bit more. “Amatus, what did you do?”

“Nothing! Why would I have to do something?!” Ru’riro asked, looking at Dorian with a determined expression. “It’s just…Sera told me to take some time off…for now…I might have…accidentally blown something up and well…Look, I just want to be with you alright?”

Those ears twitched. And Dorian’s heart leapt. “You know. You don’t have blow anything up just to spend some time with me. Although I do appreciate the flare of dramatics.” He murmured, dragging the elf close to him and pressed his lips to one of his ears. Of course it twitched under his lips and he grinned. “This just means I get to see your ears twitch for a longer time now.” He got an irritated groan for that one. He deserved it. 

“Creators, you only love me for my ears!”

“Your face is just a pleasant add on.”

There was a beat of silence before laughter broke between the two of them and they fell back down onto the bed. No one saw them until well into the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at  
> [drabblesallday](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
